The overall objective of this project is to define alveolar clearance rates and routes for albumin and fibrinogen. This analysis begins with an appraisal of convective vs. permeative transport for albumin across the microairway in normal states, and states in which the microairway has been damaged. The analysis extends to fibrin(ogen) clearance to appraise intra-alveolar degradation processes.